Stuck 3: The Haunted Mansion
by Jeri101
Summary: When 9 authors and 23 anime characters are "stuck" living together in a haunted mansion and the last one left wins 1 million... things get a little crazy- and perverted. R&R!


Stuck 3

The Haunted Mansion

 By: Jeri101 and TRLgirl. Ideas and some writings also supplied by the authors below. 

Rated: PG-13 for sexual situations and crude humor.

The Cast of Authors:

Jeri101- Osami 

TRLgirl

Nayru Moon- Nayru

Seiko (Mayuka on Fanfiction.net)

SakuraWashu (Carrottheluvmachine on Ff.net)

Bunny

LilMisty (Matsu Shindou on Ff.net)

Kitsune

Tsuki

The Cast of Anime Characters:

Sailor Moon: Ami Mizuno

Gundam Wing: Quatre R. Winner

Card Captor Sakura: Touya Kinomoto

Ranma ½: Ryoga Hibiki

Outlaw Star: Melfina

Tenchi Muyo!: Ayeka Jurai

Dragonball Z: Goten Son

Pokémon: James Morgan

Escaflowne: Allen Schezar

The Slayers: Zelgadis Greywers

Magic Knight Rayearth: Hikaru Shidou

Fushigi Yuugi: Chichiri

Zoids Chaotic Century: Van Flyheight

Cowboy Bebop: Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the 4th

Sorcerer Hunters: Chocolate Misu

Beyblade: Ray

Love Hina: Keitaro Urashima

Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Spirited Away: Haku

Yu Yu Hakusho: Kurama

Ah! My Goddess: Urd

Gensoumaden Saiyuki: Son Goku

Castle in the Sky: Pazu

Author's Note from Jeri101: And so Stuck 3 begins. You don't have to read 1 or 2 to understand this, but there are some references you may not understand. Don't worry if you haven't seen all those anime. Again, you just may not understand many of the references. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Please review and tell us what you think! 

            "The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and round. Round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all through the town!" many voices chorused as the bus they were in rolled along down the road.

            "Whee!" a few voices called out as they hit a bump. But that "whee" was too soon, because just then the bus stopped.

            Everyone looked at the person in the seat next to them and murmurs ran through the crowd. A few minutes later, the announcer dude, Fred, stood in the front of the crowded bus. "Due to bus problems, I am afraid our contest will have to be canceled. Another bus will be here to pick us up shortly."

            "Hey Fred!" Seiko stood up. "That's not fair!"

            "Yeah!" A few voices echoed.

            Fred put up his hands in defense. "It is not my fault that the bus-"

            "Hey! I came here to win the million dollars and that's what I'm going to do! I am not riding home on another stuffy bus for another hour!" Touya stood up and shouted.

            "Yeah!" everyone echoed. Many people stood up in protest, as well.

            "Well, alright then. I noticed a mansion out of the window before we stopped. Maybe we could hold our contest there." Fred pointed out the window and as people's heads turned, many gasped filled the bus.

**Chapter 1**: **Spicy Marmalade**

****

            "Spicy Marmalade! Something something mama de!" Nayru yelled as she skipped along towards the mansion. 

            "Something something something, something, something, o tsukame. Vanish into the night, jidai wa maru de!" Osami yelled, skipping behind her. 

            "Ui himeta kao de madowaseru!" they yelled together and then burst into giggles.

            Van turned to the person next to him and shook his head. "I feel so sorry for whoever is partners with either of them."

            "I agree, no da," Chichiri nodded.

            Everyone finally made it to the mansion and stood outside the doors waiting for Fred's instructions. "Well, you all know the basic rules. Since we are in a house this time, no leaving the mansion, no outside food or drink-"

            "FEH! No raamen?"

            Fred shook his head. "No raamen."

            "FEH!" Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga and started his way through the crowd towards Fred.

            "AAH!" Fred screamed in a high-pitched voice. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

            "Feh?" Inuyasha looked around. Everyone sweat dropped and turned around to see Fred standing behind the crowd. 

            Fred looked back at Inuyasha and sweat dropped. "As I was saying, before I was interrupted, no outside food or drink, it'll be there for you, and because of things going on in the last Stuck, anyone participating in sexual activities will be removed immediately. Every person will be placed with a partner of the opposite gender to share a room with and make it through the six weeks. From what my workers have told me, the house the haunted, so I wish you all luck. When you enter the mansion, please go up the stairs to the rooms. There are eight on one side and eight on the other. Each door has a number and who will be sharing it. Please find your rooms and then return downstairs to begin the contest. Good Luck!" he saluted and disappeared.

            The mass of thirty-two bodies began its slow trek inside and up the stairs to where they met their partners…

Room 1: 

            Seiko put her bag down on her bed. "Look here you," she snapped at Ray.

            "Huh?" he said as he lifted his head from playing the game boy that he brought with him.

            Seiko stared at him. "You're sexy."

            "Thank you?" Ray muttered as he continued playing his Game Boy.

            "HEY!" she snapped again.

            "WHAT?!" he yelled.

            "Can I sleep in your bed?" Seiko replied.

            "No! I would like my privacy thank you!" he blushed as he continued playing his game boy.

            "LISTEN!" Seiko snapped yet again!

            "STOP IT!" Ray screamed. Seiko glomped him and fell to the floor before he could protest.

Room 2:

A strange girl in a Team Rocket uniform progressed to the room marked 2. "I guess this is my room. But, I've been having these weird thoughts lately." She muttered, "Like, is this for real, or not?" She slapped herself, "TRLgirl, stop the Sora." 

            She gathered her thoughts, paraded into her room, closed her eyes and yelled, "HELLO ROOMATE! I AM THE INFAMOUS TRLGIRL OF TEAM ROCKET!" After yelling really loud, she opened her eyes to see who her pathetic roommate was. 

            "Team Rocket?" her roommate repeated. "Funny, I'm in Team Rocket too!"

            TRLgirl looked at her roommate, the sexy, green eyed, stupid James. She dropped her things walked over and said, "Heaven must be missin an angel child, because you're here with me right now."

            James tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

            TRLgirl sighed, "You're my roomate right?"

            James replied, "Yeah."

            TRLgirl sneered, "And we both will be sleeping in the same room?"

            James gulped, "I'm in love with someone else, Jessie."

            TRLgirl fell anime style. She thought to herself, "What can I do! I must make love to him!" TRLgirl with her genius mind thought for a second, "If only I had some counterpart that looked like a hot version of Jessie!"  Then she realized, 'What am I stupid?!'

"James dear," TRLgirl cooed, "If you knock me on the head, you can see Jessie again."

"EeeEeee!" he squealed with joy as he grabbed a lamp and knocked TRLgirl with it.

Room 3:

            "Whee!" Osami skipped down the hall to her room. She opened the door to see Van standing there in the room, taking things out of his bag. "Hi!" she chirped.

            Van turned around and gulped. "I'm partners with YOU!?" he exclaimed.

            "Yup yup!!" Osami smiled, sitting down and beginning to hyperly bounce on her bed. "I get to be partners with one of my bishounens. Whee!"

            "Why do things like this always happen to me?" Van sighed and shook his head.

Room 4:

Chichiri and Nayru stared at each other from their beds. Finally, Chichiri chirped. "Your hair is fluffy no da. And your singing is off-key no da."

            Nayru responded, "Your hair sticks up straight no da. And you intentionally end every sentence with no da, no da." They stared at each other briefly, and both began to laugh. "Nice to meet you."

            "Nice to meet you too no da," Chichiri grinned.

Room 5: 

Son Goku walked into room five and immediately saw what he was looking for… a miniature fridge stocked full of delicious food. "All right, food!!"  He yelled excitedly, as he began shoveling food into his mouth, "C'mon, Bunny, eat up!  Or there'll be none left!!" he said with a mouth full of food.

Bunny, a teenager with shoulder length, dark, brown hair, sparkling brown eyes and a very sarcastic personality walked into room five and gagged. "I may want to eat food, but I don't want to see it partially digested!!"

Goku blinked, "Huh?  Oh, sorry about that!"  He said between bites, still exposing his half-chewed food.  Bunny sweatdropped.

"You're doing it again!!!"  Bunny cried out, trying to hold in her aggravation.

"Doing what?  Eating?  Of course, I'm always eating!!"  Goku exclaimed happily, still chowing down on the cuisine conveniently located at his bedside.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Bunny muttered to herself, putting her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't barf. "I'm afraid he might eat me once we run outta food!!"

Room 6: 

            The seagulls went out of control in the cage that was too cramped to fit 500 seagulls in one place. "HEY! SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE CRAPMED! YOU ARE STAYING IN THIS ROOM WITH ME!" She let loose all of her seagulls and they flew around frantically in the bedroom. That's more like it! 

            She started reading a Love Hina manga as she heard a knock on the door. The already scared seagulls went out of control again.

            Zelgadis managed to open the door and cried, " OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF THESE SEAGULLS DOING IN HERE!?" As soon as he finished that sentence a seagull flew bye and did a poopy on his head.

            "Disgusting flying rats!" he grunted as he spotted a girl with a Viking hat on her bed.  "Who are you?" he yapped as he laid his bags on his seagull infested bed.

            "I… am… Lil…" she gasped as she saw Mr. Zelgadis right in front of her.

            "ZELGADIS!" she screamed as she glomped him.

            "Oh hey," he muttered as he fell on his head. "Come again?"

            "I am LilMisty! I love seagulls and I love you!" 

            "AHHH!" Zelgadis screamed.

Room 7: 

            "This room is so beautiful. So Beautiful! Don't you think that it's beautiful Ami?" Quatre asked Ami as they just stared at the wall.

            "It's blue. I like blue. Blue is pretty. I'll scan the wall and put it in my handtop!" She answered as she stared off into space.

Together, they held hands and stared at the wall.

Room 8:

            Kitsune, the hyper half-human, half-fox, ran blissfully through the hall, excited to get to her room and see who her lovely roommate would be. Once she approached the door, she slammed her foot into it, knocking it down completely.

            "HEEE~LLLOOO!" she called out into the room, "Roommate-san?"

            Suddenly, a white-haired head person with a red-kimono popped out of the bathroom grunting. "Feh. Great. My roommate's here. This'll be fun."

            Kitsune's eyes widened at the site. It was...it was Inuyasha! And his adorable dog ears!

            "Kyaaa!" she cried, then ran up to him and began to glomp Inuyasha. She then pounced onto his head and began to rub his ears cutely.

            "What the hell are you doing, wench?" Inuyasha cried.

            "YAAY! I have a fuzzy roommate!!" Kitsune cried. She was obviously having the time of her life, while Inuyasha was trying his best to rip her off his body while threatening to slay her with the tetsusaiga and beat the living shit out of her. Ouch.

Room 9:

            Hikaru was singing the second MKR opening, "I HOLD THE LIGHT AND THE DARKNESS OF MY HEART!" she sung loudly as she scrubbed her back. "Ah that bus was so dirty, and I was sitting next to this dirty little kid!" she stepped out of the shower and threw on a towel. "That's more like it." She walked out of the bathroom, and her roommate walked in at the same time.

"AHHHH!" the guy screamed as he covered his head and went into a fetal position. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just walked in so don't punch me!" Keitaro screamed as he cried more.

"Relax! It's my fault too!" she walked over to him and laughed. "Hi my name is Hikaru! What's yours?"

He gulped, "My name is Keitaro Urashima. I am a third year ronin and I'm the manager of the Hinata Apartments."

"Don't worry!" she giggled. "We'll have fun!"

Room 10: 

            Touya shuddered as he walked up to his room. His senses were going wild. He sensed so many ghosts. They were around every corner and they were following him. He began running to his room and slammed the door when he entered. He gasped for breath and collapsed on the closet bed. 

            "Oh Carrot darling," he heard a sigh come from the other bed. He looked over and saw a girl with red hair staring at the ceiling. A whip lay on the floor beside the bed. 

            "Uh…" Touya eyed questionably at the whip on the floor.    

            Chocolate looked over and saw him staring at the whip. "Don't worry… I won't use that on you. Unless you do something bad," she smiled evilly. "My name's Chocolate, what's yours?"

            "Touya. Touya Kinomoto," he eyed the whip again and then slowly lied down as he saw a ghost flying around the room. _I'll never make it here_, he thought. 

Room 11: 

            Goten bounced up the stairs towards his room. He opened the door to find Edward sitting on the bed, her feet typing away at her laptop. When he closed the door, Ed looked up. "Hi hi hi hi!" she sang, getting up off the bed. 

            Goten smiled. "Hi hi!' he chirped.

            "Shrinka, plinka, doopy, whoo!" she twirled around the room and landed on her bed. "Ed's going to have fun in this mansion!' she started bouncing on her bed. 

            Goten went over to his bed and started jumping on it. "I want to be a birdie!" he yelled.

Room 12 (Author's Note: And now for a change of pace…): 

            Tsuki sighed at the thought of spending the night in such a peculiar mansion with people she barely knew. She shuffled slowly toward the stairs and reached for the banister. It was hard and dusty under her hand and the stairs creaked as she trudged up to the next story to find her room. "31, 32, 33, 34…" The only way out was 34 stairs and 16 paces behind her when she reached the top and looked up at the first of 8 rooms. Tsuki counted softly to herself as she walked down the hall. Farther and farther until she reached the last of the rooms. She sighed, realizing none of the rooms were hers, and began down the other side of the hallway, until she reached hers, room 12. An eerie high pitched squeak sounded thought the hall as she pushed the door open and peered into the dark, deserted room. "Light switch, light switch, where's the light switch?" 

            "It's behind the door." A soft somewhat familiar voice sounded in Tsuki's ear as her hand slid off the tarnished doorknob. She turned around to see the charming young face of Haku. He smiled and brushed passed her through into the room. He reached the light switch and turned it on. The room appeared even eerier with the yellow light given off by the lone bulb hanging from the ceiling. Tsuki could see specks of dust floating around in misty circles under the light's rays. 

            "So which bed would you like?" Haku's charming voice asked as he walked into the center off the room, his hands on his hip, and his eyes staked on Tsuki's.

Room 13:

            Melfina eyed the picture next to her bed. It was Gene holding his castor gun while he smiled. 

            "Gene," she muttered "Where are you?" 

            She curled up into a ball on her bed. "I wish you wouldn't have gone on that tropical island that one night. You never came back. If I get the million dollars, I'm buying a clone if him" she muttered to herself.

            Ryoga, now in the west wing if the haunted mansion screamed to himself, "HOW THE HELL DID I WIND UP HERE!?"

Room 14: 

            "TENCHI!" Ayeka giggled as she rolled over onto her bed. "How I can not wait to return to you with the million dollars. We could afford a child." Ayeka blushed. "But no, a princess like me shouldn't be thinking of such disgraces. That's something that evil Ryoko would be doing now. Oh, if I could just find her, I would squeeze, squeeze, and squeeze UNTIL SHE IS FINISHED!" Ayeka blushed again. "But deep down inside, I'M REALLY IN LOVE WITH RYOKO!" Ayeka slapped herself. "Ayeka, get a hold of yourself."

            Then, a blonde, BEAUTIFUL man walked through the door and eyed the princess on the bed. All laid out like if she was asking for love.

            The man blushed a beautiful crimson, "Excuse me madam, are you my roommate?"

            Ayeka stared at him.  "I would believe so. My name is Ayeka. I am a member of the Royal family of Jurai."

            The man smiled. "Ah, a princess, I made love, err… met a couple of them. My name is Allen Schezar of Asturia and I might say I believe that out of all the princesses I met, you'd have to be the most charming."

            "Oh… Allen," she sighed. Ayeka fell for the ol' Schezar act.

Room 15:

            Kurama turned on the lamp that's next to his bed. "That's better," he cheered as he pulled out a FAKE manga. "Yaoi, it always gets my senses going. Isn't that right Hiei?" he chirped as he pet his Hiei plushie that he brought.

            He hadn't noticed that his roommate has been staring at him for about 3 hours. Urd, who has now been aroused for hours because her roommate is a fricken HOTTIE, finally spoke up, "You wanna see my boobs?"

            "No," Kurama replied not lifting his head to even look at her.

            "Are you sure?" She asked.

            "Yes," Kurama replied. 

            "Are you gay?" Urd asked.

            "Yes." Replied Kurama.

            "Oh… ok… I dig it." Urd replied kind of shocked. 

Room 16:

            Pazu made his way up the stairs and looked at the first door.  'Hmm, not me...' He passed onto the next, and continued down the hall until he came to a door, which read "Pazu and SakuraWashu." He opened the door to find.... "No one's in here...."

He walked deeper into the room and shut the door.  He wondered if maybe his partner got lost or something, and then, a bright blue light filled the room.  It gathered itself on the ceiling and slowly took the form of a young girl with two long floating braids in a beautiful dress. Pazu then noticed that she was falling, and quickly put his arms out to catch her.  The girl's eyes opened instantly and she smiled back at him.  "S-SHEETA?!"

"Nope," the girl replied, wrapping her arms around Pazu's neck.  "I'm SakuraWashu, and you're a cutie."

"But you sound just like Sheeta!"

SakuraWashu kissed Pazu's cheek.  "That's because I'm her twin sister!" she replied, in an odd mixed accent.

"Oh boy..." Pazu sighed.  "I have a lunatic on my hands..."

By the time everyone was settled and got their stuff together, they started to head to the lobby where every one was to introduce themselves. 

"This place is huge, I wonder where the exit is." Zelgadis looked around. 

Lilmisty sighed, "Well Zelgadis, we are in the lobby so if you look ahead, the exit is right there."

"Hi LilMisty!" Osami chirped as she galloped down the stairs as Van slowly followed.

"Osami! Where is everybody?" Lilmisty asked as Osami jumped in front of her.

"They're coming." Osami chirped again as a big mob of people walked down the stairs. 

            "Wait for us!" Ami and Quatre tried to keep up with the rest. By the time everyone got in a circle in the lobby, Ami and Quatre were still on the staircase. When Ami took her next step, the step broke and she fell through the floor. "That was a beautiful fall." Quatre muffled and kept walking. 

            Everyone gasped. "Well," Seiko replied. "That's one." She marked down a scratch on a tablet.

            Ami fell dead in the basement below the stairs. "Uh," Ryoga gasped. "I guess they are all up there! I guess I'm not lost anymore!" Ryoga climbed up the hole and joined everyone who sat in a circle.

Osami and TRLgirl ran off upstairs and ran back down. "HOLA EVERYONE!" they screamed as everyone just sweat dropped.

"We wanted to make a cool entrance!" TRLgirl clapped.

"Anyway, Welcome to Stuck 3. It's in a haunted mansion now. And one person is already dead!" Osami commented.

"Ah hem." TRLgirl piffed.

"Oh," Osami puffed, "Everybody… well…"

"HEY!" Bunny commented, "Isn't RyokoJessie suppose to be here?" 

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" All the authors hushed Bunny.

"YOU MIGHT JYNX IT!" Nayru shouted.

"If you would of let me finished I would explain why she wasn't here!" Osami yelled back.

"Anyway, as I was saying. All the authors should be well aware that in the Stuck stories, the two authors are TRLgirl and me. Usually… TRLgirl takes the form of RyokoJessie during the Stuck's. Since RJ was killed last Stuck, the real TRLgirl will be joining us in this Stuck," Osami explained.

"But that's a problem for me," TRLgirl responded. "BECAUSE I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO JAMES AND HE'LL ONLY MAKE LOVE TO JESSIE!"

"That's your problem," Osami piffed.

"So THAT'S why you wanted me to bonk your head!" James replied.

"Yes," TRLgirl cringed.

"So let's get this on!" Osami cheered. "My name is Osami. I write Stuck, and I love Van!" she cheered.

"I'm the INFAMOUS TRLgirl. I write Stuck too. I love Xelloss and Tohma Seguchi!" she cheered also. She spotted Quatre and drooled, "Are You Tohma!?" she galloped towards him and nuzzled him "Tohma!"

Lilmisty rose up, "I AM THE SEAGULL QUEEN! I give ideas and I love Mr. Zelgadis!"

Nayru sighed, "I am Nayru. I also give ideas, and I hate TRLgirl... SHE TAKES ALL THE GOOD ONES!"

Seiko rolled over, "I think Shia LaBeouf is a hottie!"

Inuyasha fehed, "Your name?"

Seiko sweatdropped, "Oh it's Seiko!"

SakuraWashu perked, "I am the President of The United States. My name is SakuraWashu. I like Sorcerer Hunters! Sheeta's my twin sister!"

Bunny hopped, "I survived Stuck 2! My name is Bunny and I miss Carrot!"

Kitsune shouted, "My name's Kitsune! I love reptiles and furry things that are soft!"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "I'm Tsuki and I'm stuck in the mansion with 31 crazy people."

"Well, it IS called Stuck, ya know?" Osami sighed. "Well," Osami clapped her hands. "Now that we have met all the authors, and of course we all know the anime characters… LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

"Oh OH! Pick me!" Urd shouted.

"OK… you." Osami picked her.

"Let's have a scavenger hunt! Whoever brings back the spookiest looking thing, gets raamen!" Urd paraded.

"Raamen?!" Inuyasha shouted. He picked up Kitsune and ran off.

"That's a good idea," Osami observed. "FIRST ONE TO FIND FOOD WINS!" 

At that, everyone went scurrying off in different directions.

Ray, who had decided he wasn't interested in food, found the perfect spot to practice. He whipped out his beyblade, Drigger, and aimed it at the floor. It instead hit the wall and bounced back, hitting his head and killing him. "RAY!" Seiko, who walked by, cried and fell to the floor sobbing.

Meanwhile, in another part of the mansion… "Food, food, food… I wonder where it could be…" Osami muttered to herself, while clutching Van's hand. Somehow they had also accumulated Ed, Goten, Melfina, and Quatre. She opened a door and everyone followed, the door shutting behind them. All of a sudden, a million fangirls appeared in the middle of a huge room. "OMG! CAN I TAKE YOUR PICTURE!?" They all screamed. "YOU GUYS HAVE THE BEST COSTUMES!?"

Osami looked around… "Seems we have ended up at Otakon," she muttered.

"Ota what?" Van asked.

"An anime convention, come on…" she turned around and opened the door, dragging everyone with her, who's pictures were still being taken. 

Meanwhile… Kurama and Chichiri, who had somehow teamed up, found a kitchen. "Hey everybody!" Kurama called as loud as he could. "We found a kitchen!"

At that, everyone in the mansion somehow appeared in the kitchen. In the middle of the table stood Fred. "Hey guys, while you're chowing down, I would like you to point at the one you would like to be voted off."

Everyone pointed every which way, but it was a surprise who was voted off. "I'm sorry Nayru, but you have to go."

"WHAT!? ME!? I always survive to the last chapter! Why am I being voted off?" Nayru screamed.

"Because TRLgirl said so," Fred replied.

"Why does SHE always get the vote," Nayru glared at her.

"Because she's the author of the story and can do whatever she wants. Well, ja mata!" When he said that, he and Nayru both disappeared.

Hardly anyone noticed… they were busy polishing off food supposed to last for six weeks. As Haku looked around the room and realized this, he also realized he was in for some very different and exciting next few weeks.

Jeri101: Well, since TRLgirl and I always put notes at the end of story and TRLgirl isn't here at the moment… I GUESS I'LL IMPROVIZE! Now whom can I drag into this… hmm… 

SakuraWashu: BB N RAE FOREVER!!  TEEN TITANS, GOOOO!!

Jeri101: *sweat drop* Uhm… Well… that's all for now, I guess. Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone because it's bound to unquestionably spectacularlous!


End file.
